


Exile's Garden

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Judge Me, During Canon, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fights, Forest Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Maledom, Missing Scene, Moral Ambiguity, Mutual Pining, Mythology References, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Secret Relationship, Servants, Sparring, Switching, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. There was so much left unsaid in the space between them.





	Exile's Garden

"We really should stop meeting like this, _Rider_."

The Servant in question gripped her blade tightly at her side, her chest heaving from the skirmish mere moments ago, the chains spooled on the ground.

“I could say the same to you, Lancer. But I have orders to kill you, and how I kill you is my decision and mine alone. Perhaps quickly? Painfully slow?”

Rider kept her guard up - she had to, especially when fighting another Servant. Especially when that Servant was Lancer. If she was being completely honest with herself, she didn’t want to fight. She had no choice but fight back – but by Gods, had anyone challenged enough of  _that_.

There was a reason she held the moniker Rider. So, she could forget.

She was a Servant, not by choice, but by right of her Master. (She obeyed the orders of the Matou boy, one so cruel and always privy to the Holy Grail War, when she really served another, one who needed her the most).

Really, it was the safest to fight other Servants in the outskirts of Fuyuki, in the forests, where no one would hear the cries of anguish or utter ecstasy. Where no one could tell her what to do with their Command Spell, not yet anyway.

The melding of hate and desire went to her head. That was what it was. Even when she couldn’t see, by her own volition, she knew that Lancer was in front of her, hearing him huff out breath after breath from their fight earlier, his hands gripped his spear Gae Bolg tightly, by pure instinct.

“I wouldn’t want this to end just yet. I was just getting warmed up.” Lancer replied.

She sensed his grin as he spoke, and she couldn’t help but smile back. She stepped closer, still gripping her blade, the chains dragging behind her, as they were completely cut off from the rest of Fuyuki.

“Maybe…after this, we could kill each other gently, _painfully_ slow, that is.” Rider whispered to him, her form familiar to his after so many encounters.

**_That telling flicker._ **

She felt him straighten himself as she placed a hand on his well-built chest, feeling him flinch under her touch, an intake of breath. Following suit, his hand reached over to touch her face, his calloused hands rough but gentle all at once. He soon led his hands away from her face, away from her visor, past her shoulders, to her back. He then slid from the small of her back to the curve of her backside, and she sucked in a harsh breath.

Even without her sight, she saw his hesitation fading; growing desire, arousal, made him bold, his touches bold. She then took a step closer to him and tipped her head back to gaze upon him.

"The way I see it," he murmured, “we’re still human, in a way. We both have needs. It’s only fair to satisfy them, even though we’re enemies.” Lancer’s head bent down to kiss her neck, and Rider hummed softly.

Lancer himself knew that they shouldn’t be doing this, with all the risk and fallout that could occur during such a conflict. Their Masters, Kirei Kotomine, Shinji Matou, they both held iron tongues, were both cowards and opportunists, and both held fury that knew no bounds. Just once, once their leashes were released, Lancer saw his chance to fight Rider and he took it. He saw his chance to hold her, to make her feel such pleasure that he knew how to give, and he took it, never looking back. They were once human, after all, even in the guise of deities.

Rider hated to admit it, but Lancer was right. Though they were Servants, existing only while the Holy Grail War was in fruition, there was still just the overwhelming need to touch, for touch. There was still the need to feel, to satisfy the tug of primal hunger, amidst dirt and sweat marring skin.

“Oh, you may be my enemy, but…” she began in reply. A familiar warmth pooled from her stomach to between her legs. “I can make a plaything out of you just yet, _Cu Chulainn_.”

He grinned that toothy, attractive grin that almost made her come then and there. “How could I say no to that, _Medusa_?”

It was a delicious haze of sensations. Her hand released her hold on her blade, the chains falling, letting sleeping serpents lie, as she wound her arms around his neck **.** He drew his fingertips gently across her skin **.** Lancer lifted his head, finding her lips with his own. Dropping his spear to the ground, his hands greedily drug past her hips, his fingertips catching her skirt in their grasp. They tasted each the sweet taste of possession, iron.

It was quite brazen of her, but desire mixed with loneliness made Rider forget why she shouldn't let Lancer lay her down in the forest ground. Why she shouldn’t let him overpower her, kiss her swollen lips, and why all reason just went away with a snap of her fingers.

It had happened before, time and time again, in the hidden confounds of the forests, with the looming trees and wildlife the only witnesses to their battles and their delights. Rider moaned when Lancer kissed the crook of her neck; she threaded one of her hands in his hair, down to his ponytail.  She stroked his hair as his hands, lips, and tongue were upon her body, coaxing little whimpers and moans from her lips.

Lancer then kissed downwards from her neck to her chest, tugging down the front to reveal her breasts, nipples pebbled and eager. Wordlessly, he caught one of her aching buds in his mouth and began flicking his tongue, hearing her soft cry in response. He grinned in a small triumph; he loved hearing her moan. He craved hearing more of her sweet voice from his careful ministrations. He licked and tugging her nipple with his teeth until he moved onto her other one, waiting for much needed attention. Rider shivered when his teeth tugged her nipple, soon plucking and licking with much vigor. She missed this, the hazy longing pooling over her, and with one willingly attending to her desires, as she with him.

She felt his hand tracing up her calf to her thigh, and then Lancer draped her leg over his shoulder, leaning in to part her folds with his other hand. He ghosted his fingertips over her aching cunt, teasing her, growling softly.

When he leaned in and dipped his fingers inside her, she threw her head back and whined in pleasure. Lancer’s skilled fingers flicked over the sweet spot once, twice, and thrice in deep long strokes as Rider’s hips moved of their own volition. He teased her higher and higher; his fingers curled her to the edge before letting his mouth move away from her chest, leaving her nipples wet and ready. His thumb rubbed against her clit, over and over in a maddening rhythm. Rider knew that he wouldn’t give her the release that she craved - _not yet_ \- even as her grip on his ponytail tightened and she held him against her body. 

One long finger slipped into her inner passage and crooked upward, teasing her body from deep within.  _That_  was the final push she needed. Throwing her head back, Rider cried out, her orgasm washing over her. Her breathing was heavy, her legs shaky, as his fingers, lips and tongue slowed their ministrations against her.

Rider pulled onto Lancer’s ponytail, hearing him grunt before meeting his gaze halfway. Reaching between them, her hand found him through his skintight suit. He was already hard; her lips curled into a grin as she heard him moan under his breath. Her fingertips stroked him, the cloth rough against her hand. She then leaned in to capture his lips with her own, pushing him onto the shifting ground beneath them.

Rider moaned against his lips as her hips rose to move against him. Lancer knew all the right spots to touch her, instinctively moving at a pace that her body needed. In response, her hands moved to the front of him, fumbling to release his hard cock so that she could touch him.

His hand then yanked away from her body, hearing a whine of protest from her, and he chuckled at such a response. Their voices were whiskey and honey tones amid the quiet forest.

His hands moved hers away, and he quickly undid his suit to release himself, almost buckling over at such a relief. Rider soon straddled him, her hair falling down her face, curtaining their faces together.

He took her form and fingers like it was second nature. It was inevitable.

She then lifted her skirt, pulling her panties to the side, unveiling her ready cunt to him. Lancer looked up, meeting her gaze, narrowing his eyes. Rider nodded, assuring. This was what she wanted, and she wanted him to give what they both desperately needed.

Relieved knowing that this was what they both wanted, he fit himself snugly between her thighs, and then he thrust into her with a groan. She seized up, the feeling of being penetrated, a shock even after all this time, but then she moaned as his quivering member filled her.

It was agonizingly slow at first, but, as they always did, they quickly found a rhythm. Their bodies moved together, building, rising, falling, and tumbling. Lancer pressed himself tightly against her as his lips found her neck once again. Rider knew that she couldn't bring herself to stop; she wouldn’t stop, not something that felt oh so good.

Lancer never ceased touching her from underneath; his hands moved up her breasts and then down her torso, each touch brewing like a storm. His hips were always moving, just as his voracious mouth kissed up her neck until he captured her lips. Moving his hands to hers, he threaded their fingers together and pulled her closer to him, even as she moved her hips on his, as she kept riding his cock for all it was worth.

Rider felt his warmth filling her very core, rising and crashing. It felt delicious. She couldn’t stop shaking from the onslaught. This was what she wanted; she knew that he was more than willing to give it to her, what she craved, and what he needed.

She felt the sweet pleasure, the peak she craved, creeping on her. She didn't know how he'd learned how to pleasure her so well, but he hit that spot on every stroke, and it was like swift fingers plucking the strings of a tuned lyre. "Oh, oh, L-Lancer, oh gods, oh yes.”

"Nngh, that's it, Rider," he crooned in the apex of her neck, licking and nipping at her skin, his hot breath grazing her ear. "Oh, show me, show me how you come apart, just for me. _Come_ , come for me, come for me, _come_ _for me_ …"

Despite herself, despite her mission, she soon was helpless to stop the rising tide. Gnawing at his words, Rider emitted series of high-pitched gasps and moans, which punctuated the slapping of wet, satiated flesh, building up and crashing like an unrelenting tempest. It all came crashing down in her, and soon she fell over with a shuddering cry. Her climax sent her trembling, the delicious agony coursing through her, snapping and pooling, never letting go.

A few moments later, Lancer threw his head back and groaned, long and deep. His hips ground against hers, and he spilled himself inside her. He hungrily grabbed, clutched at her flesh as he came. He held himself underneath for five seconds, and then with a grunt, he fell upon the ground as she collapsed on top of him.

Her body relaxed, her chest heaving as her lover followed her over the edge. With her weight atop him, pressing him into the rough ground, she felt exposed beneath the cool night sky -- not to mention, the soft sounds coming from the forest surrounding them. The exposure was loving. Loving but violent.

Once their harsh breaths faded to a dull roar, Rider lifted herself from Lancer. He lifted himself up, wiping the sweat off his brow. Before she stepped away, Lancer took one of Rider’s hands and brought it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her palm. In return, Rider leaned in, kissing his forehead and smoothing his hair.

There was so much left unsaid in the space between them.

They were both lost, and found, all at once.


End file.
